A New Nightmare
by XxMoonrisenWolfxX
Summary: Everybody knows the animatronics that have been in the Freddy Fazbear line of work, Bonnie, Cirus Baby, BB etc. But nobody said they couldn't build a new animatronic... Or five...
1. Begginning of the End

**I'm excited for my first story! Please understand this is my first story, so please don't expect top notch.**

Did we really have to come here? Sure it's his birthday, but seriously? We had to come to "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" What even was this place? It was run down, I'm sure I saw mold on that pizza, and to top this nightmare off, creepy robots! Nobody would notice if I sneaked out right? Slowly standing up from the table, I excused myself. I had doubted it would work, mostly because I said I had to go to the bathroom, which I had gone to only a minute ago. Taking my chance, I charged out of the door.

Isn't weird? You realize how much you need and love something when you can't have it? That was how I felt about the outside at the moment. I was _not_ going back in there, why would I? It was like a living-

Unknown: Hello, I thought you enjoyed it back there, Gull. Why did you leave?

Gull: Ok, seriously dude? I just escaped a place of horror; I don't need some crazy person after _me_.

He only replied with a sickening grin. How did he know my name? Ok, it's not so common but still, how?! Well, I have some time to run. I have short legs though, that will put me at a disadvantage. So I can't run, and I don't see any hiding places. Guess this is my only option.

Gull: Hey! Crazy stalker person, you ever play football?

Unknown: You can't outrun me, even if this little distraction worked.

Gull: Well I did, I was on the attack squad. Would you like to see some tricks of mine?

I ran! I know I did! Hard, fast, everything was right! Why isn't he unconscious? That tackle was on fleek! Is this guy metal or something? Ok well, fighting is gone. No place to hide… Legs please grow a little just for this… I ran, it may not have knocked him out but it did stun him! Ha I've already ran a block away! He can never get me-!

Unknown: Gotch'a! Remember, your just a hatchling; you can't even fly little gull. So when an eagle comes for you, let it take you and hope your momma saves you. Because when you struggle, even if you free yourself, you always **_die_**.

I felt as a pill was forced down my throat, soon after I felt dizzy and tired; it was most likely to have been a sedative that was forced down. **Why did I even agree to go to this "new" pizzeria?!**

 **Sorry it's a little bit short… Please forgive me! Don't worry though! I hopefully will be coming out with the next chapter in a day or two! Oh and please tell me if there are any errors in this chapter! Every review\comment is considered! Have a good day!**


	2. First Impressions

**Thanks to DoggoTW for the review! It may sound childish but I really enjoy any feedback!**

Where in the entire world was I? It's pitch black... At least i'm safe for- I just had to jinx it!. I heard metallic steps approaching, carrying a broken tune and light with it. I saw a glint of metal, yellow metal. Then I saw more metal, and more. The metal was pieced together to create an anthropomorphic dog. Slowly the tune faded and was soon replaced by quiet growls. I saw that one of the dog's eyes was missing, with what I'm hoping is some kind of oil leaking out. Wait. I don't think the eye is missing... It's like the colors in a normal eye were swapped.. the pupil was white, and the eye was black... The thing that didn't change was the color around the pupils, both eyes had the same light blue as their iris. It just occurred to me... This is some kind of Freddy Fazbear animatronic!

Dog Animatronic: S-s-sc-anning-ing-ing

It's glitchy? I might be able to use that as an advantage.. I wonder what's it's scanning for... Hmm I'll see if I can get to it's wiring and deactivate it...

Maybe I could just run? No, I'm sure it has fast legs... Besides what if I try and utterly _die_. Hmm, I wonder if my friend would like to play football..

Tackle takedown!! Did nothing, but anger it!

Dog animatronic: Un-un-known-own pe-pe-rson, c-ca-can I-I tr-ust yo-u?

Gull: I guess, sorry about that tackle...

Don't try to say sorry idiot!!

Gull: I was just afraid...

Great job bucko, now it knows you fear it. Clap clap!

Dog animatronic: It's ok.

Gull: You can speak properly!?

Dog animatronic: Yes, though... Only to people I trust..

Gull: And.. Why do you trust me?

Dog animatronic: Because my scans show you're not evil! Also you said I can trust you...

Gull: Way to gulliabe...

Dog animatronic: Hmp!

Gull: What's your name anyways?

Dog animatronic: The _name_ is Diru, yours?

Gull: Gull.

Diru: Aww like a little bird! Y'know Tria is a bird too!

At least she doesn't wanna kill me.. But I don't know about Tria.. With the light Diru brings, I think I'm in another pizzeria... It looks new, hopefully it won't have moldy pizza... Wait more metal is appearing... Not another animatronic freak! I think it's a bird... Is it Tria?? It looks a lot like a parrot, unless there is more than one bird I have a feeling it's Tria...

Gull: Are you-?

Diru: This is Tria!

Gull and Tria: Uh hello...

Diru: Imma go get Vulpin!

Great another animatronic! How many did they make!? At least they don't seem hostile...

Tria: Ok I know your trust worthy, you even said sorry for being afraid! I don't blame you though.. Me and Diru know when somebody is trustworthy and trust them, they always are trust worthy, after they may change but... Oh nevermind, but Vulpin... Has _"trust_ " issues.. So no matter what don't go alone with Vulpin, me and Diru can protect you when your with us... But ya just be careful around her... I would tell you about her issues and why she has them, but I rather her tell you... If she does, it means she trusts you! Also there are some animatronics still being built, so they have glitches... Because of the glitches they may _or_ may not attack and kill you... Oh and never, I mean **_never_ **go in Reed Creek. Gulp lives there, he is fully built but still has "glitches" and is _very_ hostile. In the day we have to go into neutral mode and can't protect you, luckily this includes Vulpin but Gulp's stage... Is behind a curtain until it's done, but since he still runs there is a vent behind him. It leads to the Parts room, Jungle stage and the Office. Nobody uses the office so we will put you there. Don't worry you can block the vent, we have a recorded message there that will explain it fully. Please enjoy your stay!

Great, this will be _fun_! Oh, here comes Diru, and a cat... The cat is probably Vulpin...

Diru: Meet Vulpin!

Vulpin: Hi, you little trespasser!

Tria: Calm down Vulpin.

Diru: Well Gull, are you ready for your first night?

 **I tried making it longer, didn't want to make it too long... Tria explaining things to Gull took alot of the story but I needed a filler anyways! Once more thanks to DoggoTW for the review! I really like the name by the way!**


	3. First Nightmare

**Third chapter is here! So sorry it took so long! It's hard for me to get this out quickly.**

Diru lead me to a small, boxed in room. A vent was in front of me with a door on either side. Diru bid me goodbye and left me to my own thoughts. A recorder beeped a couple of times before I noticed it. I reached out, and after pushing a few buttons I heard a voice.

Recording: Hey new guy, we figured somebody would get lost here someday and recorded this message! Since we can't be there, your on your own... Don't worry only Gulp can smell! The other animatronics only find you by sound and sight! Since their far away they wouldn't really see anything right? Well uh, we have to have music for our pizzeria and... The music also plays in your office... Usually they just come and shut the music off or ask if you can... But some will glitch and try to well, kill you. Um don't block the animatronics out because they could be friendly, and just want the music off... But if they twitch their head at you.. _close the door._ Gulp shouldn't be to big of a problem, to get rid of him from the vent spray the perfume beside you, at him. The smell is overwhelming and he should leave you alone, though you can only spray so much... We have a limit on the door power because if you take to much power up the place goes dark and... Lets just say, after one problem... We don't want an angery animatronic to sneak in using the dark as it's cover, and well kill. We trust the task of surviving onto you for now! Oh and there seems to be an issue with an old animatronic named Gola, just shoot it. The music should hopefully cover the sound.. If others see you or hear you shoot, they will kill you. They don't like others being hurt, so it will cause a problem... Have a great 6hrs!

Jeez, these robots are unfortunately blind to the problem and threat. They don't even sound worried! Oh Imma die, I'm to young! Please spare- Oh goodness that's creepy! A evil looking face was peering through the vent, a soft croak following it's every "breath" I'm assuming that's Gulp. can I have just a tad moment of peace? I picked up what seemed to be a broken perfume bottle that was roughly pieced back together. I pushed a button on the bottle and a single jet of perfume shoots out to meet the "frog" in its face. Gulp let out a static-y, bloodcurdling scream as it retreated from the vents. Well, that was a _fun_ start.

-12:00-

Nope. That's it, i'm runnin'! Goodbye creepy place, hello sweet outside! A worn down "crocodile" thought it would be fun to show up, and jump out at me! It didn't twitch so I didn't close the door, that was a big mistake. The robot didn't ask to turn off the music or turn it off, anyways I'm still alive.

-12:30-

So far so good, nothing has come near me after that mishap with the crocodile. I wonder if they deactivate, if I'm lucky they do.

-1:00-

Ok, I think I heard something, maybe it'll just pass by? Besides from the sound everything has been quiet ever since the crocodile scare.

-1:30-

Something's here I know it. Two white prinpicks have appeared, hopefully it doesn't mean anything.

-2:00-

The white prinpicks mean something! It means your gonna get killed! I saw a face form around the prinpicks! I closed the door on the face and a second later I heard it banging on the door, screeching.

-2:30-

I think it left...

-3:00-

Nothing.

-3:30-

I think I hear something... Maybe the silence is just getting to me...

-4:00-

I'm not imagining that am I... Curses!

-4:30-

Get away from me Gulp!

-5:00-

Ok... To sum up the past few hours... Gulp went for me, Croco scared me, I figured out to shut the door when I see white pinpricks, thought I was imagining a sound then figured out it was Gulp, and throughout it all, I swam in a pool of fears.

-5:30-

There can't be much longer... Get out of here Gulp! This is your third visit!

-6:00-

A chime echoed through the office, and the door in front of me aka the one I came through opened.

Diru: Oh good, your alive. Here, there was some pizza that was cooked but never eaten and I figured you could use some food. Oh and how was your first night?

Gull: Oh you know, just almost killed a couple of times.

Diru: _Almost_ but you didn't die so good job!

Gull: Now how do I leave, I wouldn't mind staying if you know... It was a little more safer and house-like...

Diru: I understand. We are working on getting you a way out of here, but we can't get you out today...

Gull: Oh ok, but tomorrow right?

Diru: It'll take four more days.

Gull: How am I supposed to survive _four_ more nights!?

Diru: Don't let them kill you and you'll survive.

Gull: But how do I keep them from killing me!?

Diru: I don't know, I'm not the one trying to survive.

So much for surviving! Welp, let's get ready for tomorrow.

 **Sorry for it taking so long guys! I got writer's block and on top of that life was hectic! I'll try to get the next episode out sooner!**


End file.
